moonislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Gdanham
Gdanham is a city situated on the west coast of the state of Wizzintine. It is the capital of this region and also has one of the largest populations in Moon Island. Gdanham is the centre of culture around Moon Island. It houses many casinos, banks, and historical monuments. It is treated as the "Jewel of Moon Island", and also the most epic historical center. Gdanham used to have an independent nation in the far past (the medieval age), but it united into the state of Moon Island, and also Shops Island, too, in 2010. Gdanham houses many government institutions, including the Ministry of Education and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Gdanham is a fine, growing city and it is expected to be the 2nd most populous city of Moon Island by 2026. In 2026, Gdanham's position in Moon Island becomes even more important, as Shops Island collapses. Gdanham becomes the secondary capital of Moon Island (like Johannesburg is in South Africa IRL). It will house lots of financial institutions and also an international forum for international affairs. History The present day state of Wizzintine was first settled by the Wizzintine Peoples (Wizzintins) around 1254 BC. The Wizzintins arrived from what is now west Freezestonia and moved north due to frequent raids from other tribes. They settled around present day west Golden Coast, and over there they made the city of Tuskers, which became their capital for a while. However, at 1243 BC, the Hertexei tribes from present day Sevory (northeast Golden Coast) invaded Wizzintine lands and they took over their capitals. The Wizzintine fled west, and quickly estabilished a fort at present day Gdanham, that was called Fort Wizzint, after expansion named the City of Wizzint and today Gdanham. Wizzintine-Hertexei Wars (1243 BC - 1217 BC) The Wizzintine tribes faced three decades of ruthless fighting. The beginning of the war was a disaster for the Wizzintines; 2,000 soldiers facing against 5,600 soldiers. It took the Wizzintines 2 years to gain the upper hand. More Wizzintines were ready for military service. Over 7,900 soldiers participated in the fight against the 5,200 more Hertexei soldier by 1220 BC. The Hertexeis surrendered in 1417 BC and Wizzintines rejoiced and had parties in Fort Wizzint. Construction Era; Building a Gdanham (1217 BC - 12 AD Constructions on a big new city, a new capital of the Wizzintines began shortly. It took the Wizzintines 27 years to make a big city. It was surrounded a walls and there was a dock for frigates to leave and make naval attacks on others. Piracy was very common around the area north of Freezestonia, west of Moon Island and east of Northern Shops and the frigates and vessels from Gdanham were very useful for fighting against pirates. The worst ever pirate attack on Gdanham was pulled outin 542 BC by Captain Stormharbor, who led a large scale attack against Gdanham that was almost won. The attack caused severe damage in Gdanham, but Stormharbor was captured and sentenced to death. His closest crew members were also imprisoned, but many others escaped as far as to Shepherd Island. Kingdom of Wizzintine (79 AD - 731 AD) The Kingdom of Wizzintine was created on August 3, 79 AD by the currently leading General Friedrich Yatsenuk. He got crowned as the King Friedrich Yatsenuk of the First Kingdom of Wizzintine, and he built Fort Yatsenuk in Gdanham, where he lived for the rest of his life (AKA until 131 AD). His successor was his son, King Yaldaf. To be continued... Tourism Every day, over 150,000 tourists visit Gdanham. Gdanham is considered the historical centre of Moon Island and its jewel, and many penguins recommend visiting Gdanham. In 2006, over 40,000 tourists visited Gdanham daily, and with Shops united in 2010, the amount of tourists tripled up to 120,000 tourists daily, and today the city gets 30,000 more tourists. Economy Gdanham is one of the economic centres of entire Moon Island. Gdanham powers most of the Southern Moon Island's economy. Politics The governor of Wizzintine, Penstubal, is also the current Vice Chairman of Moon Island, under the Chairman SlenderXP from the Golden Coast. Penstubal lives and works in Gdanham daily instead of in Dancing Penguin City, but he visits Dancing Penguin City almost every single day. Because of this, Gdanham (And Wizzintine itself) is one of the leading states of Moon Island in politics. Trivia * Gdanham is the secondary capital in the future Republic of Moon Island. See Also * Wizzintine * Moon Island Category:Cities